battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sviatoslav Republic/@comment-24903406-20160712010636
Capital of the Sviatoslav Republic; Moscow- 10:45 PM ---- In a poorly lit parking lot near red square, a man dressed in a brown trenchcoat, black shoes, dark brown pants and a fedora is seen hurriedly searching through his satchel bag. He finds a glinting silver object and places it on the undercarriage of a parked ZIL-131. He reaches out to press a button on the silver object when he sees the silhouettes of 5 people running towards him. Through the dim glow of the streetlights he catches a glimpse of their uniforms, which are styled after the ones worn by the NKVD except they were black, with red shoulder boards and collar tabs. Each soldier had the SR flag on the right shoulder, a badge which displays the hammer and sickle on their left breast pocket and a black officers cap with a red star/hammer and sickle on it. The man hurriedly starts to pack up his things and reaches out to press the button but a gunshot echoes off the buildings and the man's hand suddenly blows apart. The man is thrown to the ground and starts yelling in pain, grasping his arm. The uniformed men approach him with AKMs drawn. But one man stands out from his comrades; his uniform is adorned with more medals and a hero of the Soviet Union glints on his right pocket. He wields a Nagant pistol, pointed at the mans head. "We've caught you at long last, Krinkov. I know what you were plotting." says the commander. *ghasp* "I... am not intimidated by you, you communist dog!" the man (Krinkov) ghasps "LOOK, I know you're a spy. You've been blowing up government vehicles since 2013, and leading that petty rebel organization for even longer. We both know what's in that truck. You were trying to destroy it, but not today. The Union shall prevail, you will be tried at the Supreme Sviatoslav and then-" Krinkov suddenly kicks the commander, making him drop his pistol and grab his leg in pain. Krinkov reaches for the Nagant but is quickly beaten by the other guards. One guard slams the butt of his AKM into Krinkov's cheek, breaking his jaw and knocking out teeth. Blood oozes out of his mouth. Another guard repeatedly slams his AKM into the back of Krinov's head. They quickly subdue him and the commander gets up. "You son of a b*tch! I will personally wipe out your current family aswell as the next generation of your damned family!" yells the guard. He pulls a black rectangular object from his belt and holds it to his ear "This is Kazukov! listen, search up Dimitry Krinkov in the system, I want his family and the next generation wiped out! find them, kill them, throw them into a gulag, just get rid of these filthy capitalist dogs!" Kazukov throws the phone to the ground, shattering it into pieces. He then orders his guards to grab Krinkov and haul him into a nearby M1999 Arena IFV. Kazukov reaches down and picks up Krinov's severed hand, which is caked in blood and matter in the dim streetlight. "I will make you suffer for 100 years. Your family shall endure the pain of your mistakes." Kazukov drops the hand into a bag mounted on his belt and walks towards the truck. He crouches down and dislodges the silver object that was planted by Krinkov. He glares at it and grits his teeth, then throws down the object and stomps on it, destroying it. He then turns to the truck "That dog nearly destroyed the ultimate tool of defeating the capitalist animals. For now, it is safe." Kazukov turns away, and slowly walks to the idling M1999 Arena, his medals, with traces of blood, glint in the dim light. Two soldiers run to the truck and drive away with the Arena, carrying Krinkov- who's fate has been sealed. ---- To be continued... ---- Characters: *'Igor Kazukov': The cruel commander of Division 268, part of the newly formed secret police force, simply called "VK" (which stands for внутренних комиссариат or Internal Komissariat). It is heavily modeled after the former NKVD that was in use during the 1930s and 40s. VK's role and intentions are very similar to the NKVD's. However, VK is a subdivision of SMERSH. *'Dimitry Krinkov': A brave man who leads the resistance force called "свобода". He is known for leading secret missions destroying SR vehicles, sabotaging communist plans and destroying factories. However his organization has now been exposed and is dangerously close to being wiped out by VK and SMERSH.